


The Cricket Glass

by doandpark



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, ChanSoo - Freeform, Hunger Game AU, M/M, Viscount Minister isn't a thing i just made that shit up, age difference if you're looking for it, it sounded offical, jongdae cameo, kinda rough sex I suppose, look idk how to tag stuff, not explicitly stated, smut obvs considering the rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doandpark/pseuds/doandpark
Summary: “Who are you?”“Your present.”Newly elected Viscount Minister Park receives a gift in the form of Kyungsoo Do. Newest Hunger Games victor and the most beautiful thing Chanyeol has ever seen.Looking even better pressed into a mattress.





	The Cricket Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Lovely Day Fest: **Prompt #LD070**
> 
> First off, BLESS UP to the Mods who gave me like 3000 extensions because I changed the plot of this fic at least 3 times. 
> 
> s/o to my irl bff who also ships chansoo, puts up with my foolishness and helps me edit. Love you hoe
> 
> Chanyeol was elected though no one like him because he keeps running his damn mouth. I'm delirious editing this right now when I should be in bed XD hope you like it. (forgive any grammar mistakes, i edited like 10 times and I'm pretty sure I didn't catch everything)

The party is boring.

It was for him - lights glittering gold at every turn, more food than anyone needs - but it was tiresome. Everyone who was anyone, gathered to laude the youngest Viscount Minister ever elected; whom everyone knew only won the seat thanks to his parent’s sizable donation to President Soo Man’s re-election. It was all a part of the fake Capitol veneer that Chanyeol couldn’t stand. But, this is why he ran for the election in the first place, right? To change that. Though it seemed like a herculean effort at times.

“Chanyeol!” He hears his father’s booming voice before he feels a solid thump on his back. Ignoring Chanyeol’s grimace and barely concealed, affronted howl of pain, Jisung’s smile never fades. “Congratulations son, I’m proud of you.”

Chanyeol can’t help but smile at him. Even though his father did essentially buy his election, he only did it because he knew it was what Chanyeol wanted. A platform to make real change, though that detail was kept to himself. It wasn't the best to broadcast one’s real intentions in the Capital’s inner circles, considering he wouldn’t have gotten elected any other way. The other voting politicians weren’t fans of his radical beliefs. Most of the Capitol citizens weren’t either. They at least politely sidestep his ideological soapbox. 

When his father leans in, Chanyeol can tell he’s obviously drunk, the sour smell of alcohol wafting off him. Though hilarious, he was getting in the way of Chanyeol and the leftovers waiting for him at home. “So,” Jisung starts in a conspiratorial whisper. “I got you a present.”

“A present?” Chanyeol says with a raised eyebrow. His curiosity keeping his feet planted a bit longer. “What sort of present?”

“A good one!” He wags his fingers, “I know you. I know what you like. Left it in your apartment for you.”

Chanyeol is saved from another attack to the should when Jongdae, a blessing with impeccable timing, intercepts them. “Mr. Park, now you know we don’t start drinking until after 11.” Jongdae always looks like a cat when he smiles. Not like a sly cat but one of those cute ones children drew pictures of. “Also, I think Mrs. Park is looking for you.” He starts to pull Jisung away, who sobers up immediately. Pulling Jongdae into the other direction. 

Chanyeol mouths a  _ ‘thank you’ _ to him, and Jongdae just waves him off. “Enjoy your night, Viscount Minister Park.”

* * *

Chanyeol can imagine the scent of his chicken now as he pulls open the door to his house. His hands instinctively move to turn the lights on before he realizes they’re already lit. He didn’t remember leaving them on. He mutters something about next month’s electricity bill. Immediately heading for the kitchen, he pulls open the fridge to find, yes his chicken, but also a pretty cake.

_ ‘Congratulations.’ _ His mother was at the party the entire time, there was no way she could have dropped it off here. She’s trusting but not trusting enough that she would ever give anyone else the code to her son’s house. Yoora was away on assignment in District 1, couldn’t have been her.

Chanyeol turns over the small card,  _ ’The cake is a bit sweet, but I promise there’s something even sweeter upstairs.’ _ Clearly not written by his mother. He slams the fridge door quickly, snapping up to whip his head around his kitchen, chicken forgotten. Someone else was in his house. If he had any foresight, he’d grab a weapon before heading towards his room.

_ ‘I just got elected. I can’t believe there's an assignation attempt on the first night.'  _ The floor creaks a bit when he steps on a particular slab of wood. “Shit.” He whispers once he reaches the closed door at the end of a lit hallway. He should make his assassin pay part of his damn bill. 

Not sure what he expects to find when he slowly opens his door to peer into his room, but what’s behind the door is definitely not even close. 

Sitting atop his bed with a coquettish smirk was the most beautiful thing Chanyeol had ever seen. He opens the door fully, and steps in doesn’t bother to turn the light on. Bathed in soft moonlight, lighting up small, slender hips, a round bottom, leading up to pretty heart-shaped lips with the brightest big doe eyes he’s ever seen. Chanyeol can honestly say he’s speechless.

“Are you afraid? I promise I won’t hurt you.” The soothing words seemed to laugh at him. Chanyeol doesn’t even mind. “I could hear you all the way down the hallway. Not very discreet.”

“Who are you?”

“Your present.”

_ ‘I know what you like.’ _

Chanyeol turns red all the way up to his ears now that he realizes what his father meant. “I-“

Kyungsoo hops off of the bed and walks over to him, “Congratulations.” This close Chanyeol can feel his body heat and sweet scent entrance him while his jacket is pushed off.

“What’s your name?”

“Kyungsoo.” His would-be murderer says simply on a chuckle. As if Chanyeol should already know.

The name  _ is _ familiar, but Chanyeol isn’t sure why. Confusion must have taken over his face because Kyungsoo laughs. “Finally I’ve met someone who doesn’t know me. It’s charming.”

He runs the name over and over again until it clicks.  _ Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. _ He does know him! Kyungsoo was right; there wasn’t anyone who didn’t. Kyungsoo Do, winner of the 75th Hunger Games. Capitol darling.

“I don’t watch the Games.” Chanyeol furrows his nose in distaste.

“So you do know who I am.” Now that Chanyeol can look at him up close, so little he has to tip his head all the way down, he’s even more attractive. The bright big brown eyes that blink up at him don’t match the coy smirk on his face. As if the grin is put on.

“I do.”

“I suppose you could have another interesting reality show you could be watching on television.” Kyungsoo can’t hide the slightly cynical look that comes over his face. But, it leaves as quickly as it comes. "It’s better that you don’t know me.” Kyungsoo traces his fingers down Chanyeol’s arms, giggling when Chanyeol shivers. “This way, I can show you myself.”

While Kyungsoo takes to the task of shedding off his clothes, button by button, Chanyeol’s mind races with all the things he wants to say. It wasn’t just about the fact that Kyungsoo was stunning, not only that. Kyungsoo was also a Victor.

As much as he’s heard them spoke of and how infamous they are. And vapid. And promiscuous. Chanyeol has never actually spoken to one in length, but he’s always been curious.

So many questions raced through his head.  _ ‘How do you feel about the Games.’ ‘How did you feel in the games.’ ‘How do you feel about the Capitol?’ ‘How do you feel about people like me?’ _

“Why are you doing this?” Chanyeol gets out on a hitch as Kyungsoo’s fingers hover over his belt buckle. Kyungsoo cocks his head to the side, genuinely perplexed. “What do you mean?”

“I mean here in my house.”

Kyungsoo’s misplaced smirk returns, “Because, I’m supposed to be, remember.” He wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and pulls him in. “I belong to you now.” Chanyeol pretends not to be affected by the fact that Kyungsoo is so tiny he has to raise himself on his toes to push his face into Chanyeol’s neck. Soft hands running through Chanyeol’s lavender hair. Or the shiver that runs through him when Kyungsoo said he belonged to him. Conflicted feelings rise, with the blush on his neck. It makes him feel disgusting and wanting. “Don’t you want me to make you feel good. I can be very good, I promise.”

Chanyeol steps back and holds Kyungsoo at arms length, “Wait. My father bought you?”

Kyungsoo nods again simply like Chanyeol is an idiot for not knowing, pushing Chanyeol’s hands away, moving back to removing him from his pants.

“Do you want to be here?” Chanyeol didn’t know how to feel. Kyungsoo was standing before him in barely anything but a sheer slip that left nothing to the imagination. He wanted him badly, so badly he had to back up again hoping Kyungsoo wouldn’t notice how affected he is.

A small yelp escapes through his lips when his knees hit the edge of his bed, causing him to plop down. Kyungsoo laughs and throws his legs over Chanyeol’s hips to straddle his waist. A soft, plump behind settled inches away from his dick. It’s easier for Kyungsoo to lick at his neck this way.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I know you want me,” Kyungsoo pushed his hips up against Chanyeol, letting out a sweet moan when they brush together through Chanyeol’s pants. If it felt this amazing through thick dress pants, Chanyeol couldn’t imagine how good it would feel buried deep inside him.

Kyungsoo hugs Chanyeol around the neck and whispers, “I can feel it.” He grabs Chanyeol’s palms and places them over his bottom. Chanyeol sighs in bliss. Softer than it looks, he palms at Kyungsoo’s cheeks that fit perfectly into his hands.

Chanyeol finds his resolve again and places his hands back onto the bed, though it causes his hips to hike slightly. He ignores Kyungsoo’s moan. “Wait, stop.” Kyungsoo opens his mouth, but Chanyeol cuts him off. “Why would you want to do this with me? Someone who can live here unharmed while 47 children are dead in spite of that.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen slightly, he wasn’t expecting that. He was right, Chanyeol should have known who he was. Victors of the Quarter Quell are usually the most well known. Not just that, even for someone who was too disgusted to watch the Games every year, knew Kyungsoo Do was sensational.

A small, wiry, wide-eyed 17-year old from District 6 wasn’t someone you would choose to win against 47 other children reaped in the Games. The Capitol had wanted to spice things up. There were murmurs of a small group of upstarts who were making moves against the Capitol. At least that was the story Chanyeol was told. In punishment, they ripped twice the amount of ‘ _ tributes _ ’ from their families. 

People knew who Kyungsoo was when his brother begged their citizens to volunteer for him because he had just become ineligible to do it himself, a sensational story of one brother willing to sacrifice for another. This was the last year Kyungsoo would be eligible as well. Kyungsoo shook his head, then walked up to the podium stone-faced. When asked what he wanted to say, “It’s an honor to represent my district.” Exactly what the people wanted to hear.

Looking back on it, Kyungsoo was brilliant. He had charmed everyone as soon as he stepped off the train. It wasn’t artificial either, Chanyeol couldn’t really explain since he’d never met him. The way people talked about Kyungsoo was reverent. Chanyeol could see why, at the time, Kyungsoo’s journey to the Games seemed calculated. They played upon his beauty. Highlighted how charming he was. Even the President spoke highly of him.

He had even scored an 11 on his evaluation, the highest in at least 20 years. Even higher than the 9 scored by Baekhyun Byun, who was infamous himself.

Despite all of that the second Kyungsoo hit the arena, everyone saw the pure terror he faced trying to survive. Outliving more aggressive tributes. Hiding in trees exchanging sleep for another night of survival. Laying traps to kill tributes that he couldn’t. Didn’t want to. The Capitol always loved tributes they could root for. Kyungsoo winning them over was an accident. 

He looked like a kid just trying to get back home to his family. It was real, and that abject fear made everyone love him even more. That year he received more sponsor's gifts than ever before. By the time the other tributes saw him as a threat, he had already won.

Now Kyungsoo was sitting here on top of him, looking nothing like that kid from the arena. Kohl lined lashes, ruddy cheeks, and glossy lips. He looks like he’s pretending to be someone else. A boy trying his best to convince everyone that he was exactly what they wanted him to be. Just like the other victors, a pretty plaything for the Capitol. For him, apparently. 

Chanyeol licks his finger and rubs the blush from his cheeks. Kyungsoo stares at him emotionless. “Why do you care?” Those were the first real words he had spoken all night. His voice dropped an octave, and his eyes become glassy. “You don’t, so why are you asking?” Kyungsoo catches himself like he said something he wasn’t supposed to.

He leans in closer, hovering his lips over Chanyeol’s. “You ask too many questions.” Kyungsoo didn’t lie in his cheeky little card. He tastes much better than any cake could.

Chanyeol can’t help himself when he grabs on to the sides of Kyungsoo’s face to deepen the kiss. Kyungsoo finally manages to get Chanyeol’s pants open, sliding his hands down. Chanyeol sighs when Kyungsoo wraps his small hand around his cock, too big for his fingers to touch his palm. He tells Chanyeol as much, whimpering into his ear. “Much nicer than I expected. And I have high expectations.”

Kyungsoo leans forward pushing them both down to the bed, before sitting up, ass perched above his dick. He pulls down Chanyeol’s boxers eyes lighting up like he was opening a present.

Right now hovering above him and looking down, Kyungsoo doesn’t look like the sultry person he was pretending to be. Kyungsoo Do, Victor of the 75th Hunger Games. He looked like Kyungsoo, just Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol wanted to know this Kyungsoo. He also wanted this Kyungsoo  _ Badly _ . 

Kyungsoo’s sheer slip is a lifeline ripping from the force of Chanyeol grabbing on. Desperately wanting to pull him in but warring with himself at the same time. Kyungsoo was young, as much as he tried to hide it. Obviously inexperienced, face falling into a blissed-out expression he can't control. 

He bites his lips when Chanyeol runs large hands up his back. Whimpers sounding amazing just from running his hips over Chanyeol’s dick. Chanyeol wants to know what Kyungsoo will look like when he’s pressed between his legs. 

“Suck.” Chanyeol manages to growl out, pushes two fingers towards his lips. Kyungsoo opens his mouth, a good boy obeying orders. Chanyeol forgets he’s supposed to feel guilty, filled with thoughts of fucking Kyungsoo into his mattress. Running his tongue up and down Chanyeol’s fingers, staring him in the face Kyungsoo blinks at him with those eyes. Chanyeol ached to give Kyungsoo anything he wanted. He gave up. Finished with denying himself. 

Chanyeol wants to get those plush lips on his cock, but he’s too impatient. There would be time for that later. Time for Chanyeol to bite into his thighs and devour him. Not right now. He’s running hands down Kyungsoo’s perfectly round body, there’s no other place he wants to be at this moment. 

He flips them over, causing Kyungsoo’s beautiful black -brown hair to fan out against his pillows. He’s even more taken by how  _ normal _ he looks. No extravagant contacts or wild hair or long fingernails. Kyungsoo is everything he never knew he wanted until the moment Chanyeol walked into his bedroom. 

Kyungsoo tries to hide his shiver when Chanyeol drags a thick finger down his body. He pushes both hands to his face to cover his mouth, hitching out more of his small delicious moans. Inching his thighs together slightly. Chanyeol places a hand on his knee to open him back up, settling between. He kisses the back of his hand before Kyungsoo removes it, allowing Chanyeol to lick into his mouth. 

He tasted like everything Chanyeol would ever want. Pushing up Kyungsoo’s thigh to wrap around his waist, he feels like he’s burning up. Biting at Kyungsoo’s neck, murmuring, “What are you doing to me?” 

“I don’t kno-“ Kyungsoo moans out louder this time, shaking while he’s pushed further down by Chanyeol’s hips grinding into his. He grabs on to his biceps tight, trying so very hard to keep himself quiet. Chanyeol wants to hear him scream, with his name on Kyungsoo’s tongue.

Kyungsoo blinks up at Chanyeol with those damn spellbinding doe eyes, disoriented and wanton. Chanyeol is pressing his nose deeper into the skin of Kyungsoo’s neck that would surely bruise in the morning. “Have you done this before?” Hating himself for it. 

“No,” Kyungsoo gets out before he’s throwing his head back to give Chanyeol more space to lap at his collarbone. Following his fingers, making his way down Kyungsoo’s lithe body. “I’m for you. Just for you.” It’s breathy, venerable. Not at all like the temptress who sat on his bed when he walked through the door. He forgets his disgust when a shiver runs through him at that.  _ ’No one else, just for you.’  _

Kyungsoo lets out the scream he’s been waiting to hear when Chanyeol gets his mouth on a nub on his chest. He grabs at Chanyeol’s hair trying to keep him right there, which Chanyeol doesn't have a problem with. Every part of Kyungsoo was luscious. While he laved at a nub on his chest, rolling the other with his fingers, he slips his other between his head of Kyungsoo’s cheeks. 

He tenses up slightly as Chanyeol pushes a finger into him. A small confused sound edges out of him. Chanyeol nuzzles his nose back into Kyungsoo’s neck, “Shhh,” he tries to keep his breathing even while pushing deeper into Kyungsoo’s heat, trying to suck him in. “It’s okay, relax.” 

Kyungsoo’s shoulders tense a bit more, then drop once the burn of Chanyeol’s fingers thrusting into him starts to feel good. He’s shaking his head from side to side as if he can’t control himself. “I’m going to add another one, okay.” Kyungsoo bites his lips and nods. A signal for Chanyeol to continue. He wants Kyungsoo to feel good. Kyungsoo was brought here for him. Fuck. But he wants to make it good for Kyungsoo, looking at him with far too much trust than Chanyeol deserves. 

He complains when Chanyeol leans back, bed shifting as he gets up. He places a finger to Kyungsoo’s lips as he starts to protest. Chanyeol opens at least three drawers, barely hidden frustration until he finds what he’s looking for.

He pounces back on the bed, causing Kyungsoo to lift off of it slightly. “You’re so tiny,” Chanyeol says, looking down at him. 

Kyungsoo gives him a cheeky smirk that looks adorable, “Is that supposed to be a compliment?" He giggles as Chanyeol’s breath tickles his neck, “Mmhmm, just how I like it. How I like you.” 

“The way my body can fit right over yours,” Chanyeol grips him by the waist easily and drops him a bit farther up the bed like he weighs nothing, “The way you’re looking at me right now. God, you’re beautiful.” 

Kyungsoo hides his face when his ears redden. Chanyeol moves back slightly, “I want to see you. See your face while I fuck you into my bed, I can make you feel good. Really good.” Reciting Kyungsoo’s words back to him. 

He leans back on to his knees, trying not to jerk himself off while he’s running lube up and down his dick. It’s been…awhile since the last time he's had sex and as tempting as it would be to come all over Kyungsoo’s chest he desperately needs, damn how he needs, to fuck him. 

“Open your legs,” Chanyeol moves to settle between plump, delicious thighs. Kyungsoo spreads his legs open a bit more. Chanyeol pushes at his knees, “Wider.” He can finally settle near the edge of heaven, running his dick up and down Kyungsoo’s pink hole. Trying to pull him in. He leans back down, Kyungsoo pulls a sound out from his chest when Chanyeol brushes against his dick leaking pre-cum onto his soft chest. 

“Hold on to me,” This time Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate to listen when Chanyeol asks him. Looking a bit apprehensive but wanting and waiting for Chanyeol to open him up. He kisses Kyungsoo deeply as he pushes into him. He soothes Kyungsoo when he tenses up again, trying to stay still despite the bliss he feels with Kyungsoo pulling him in and burning him up. 

He feels so much better than Chanyeol could ever imagine. All Chanyeol wanted was to pound into him hard and fast and selfish. But he doesn’t because he wants to make it good for Kyungsoo. He wants to do everything for Kyungsoo. His Kyungsoo. A misplaced possessiveness coming over him imaging anyone else ever seeing Kyungsoo like this. 

_ Only for you. Just for you.  _

He stays still until Kyungsoo palms at his shoulder, “It’s okay now.” Chanyeol kisses him again, harder than the last time. Swallowing another on of Kyungsoo’s sickeningly sweet moans. 

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo smiles up at him like he’s grateful to Chanyeol for asking. Chanyeol doesn’t want to think about the implications of what that look means. He starts to move when Kyungsoo nods at him quickly. 

“I want it. I want you.” His voice is genuine when he whispers into Chanyeol’s ear, sighing as Chanyeol sinks into him. 

It feels like paradise between his legs, there’s nowhere else he’d rather be in this moment. Hugging him under the shoulder while gripping his hips tight enough to bruise. He wants and wants. Thrusting into Kyungsoo faster, edged on by the marks he’s placed all over his body. He didn’t know what the hell was wrong with him. He needs the entire city to see him like this but wants to keep him locked up at the same time. Their darling being pounded into Chanyeol’s bedspring, drunk off of his dick like it’s the only thing he wants. 

It's bliss between Kyungsoo’s thighs, sucked in tight and warm. Like Kyungsoo doesn’t want to let him go. Wants him deep deep inside always. The way his fingers settle over his waist, his fingers fitting perfectly behind his neck while Chanyeol bites him over and over again, rewarded with small catches of breath. 

Chanyeol pulls his hand away from his mouth again, “What did I say? I want to hear you. I want to hear how good my dick makes you feel. You feel good, right?” Kyungsoo nods fast, breath puffing faster and faster. Nail burrowing into him to leave marks of their own. He licks at Kyungsoo’s ear, “I want to hear you say it.” 

“Yes, ye- I feel. Oh, fuck.: He can barely string together sentences now, punch drunk on Chanyeol’s dick. Pushes into him fast, balls deep, shaking as he feels that slight burn swelling up in his belly. 

“Kyungsoo,” 

“Mmhmm.” 

“I want to hear you, tell him how good you feel. Do you want me to stop?” Kyungsoo grips onto him tighter, “No no, please. Please don’t stop. I want you, I need you, I-“ 

Chanyeol loses himself, fucking into Kyungsoo with reckless abandon. Reaching towards liberation, using Kyungsoo. Taking everything that Kyungsoo gives. Takes and takes and takes. Chanyeol barely knows what’s happening, wants to stay here inside Kyungsoo forever. “It’s like you were made for me. Hmm? You want to belong to me?” 

He moves his hands between them to palm Kyungsoo,s dick and pushes him over the edge. “C’ mon. That’s it, you’re right there, right for it. I want to see you come all over my dick.” Kyungsoo screams out into Chanyeol’s ear as he comes. 

Kyungsoo’s face when he comes all over his chest, gripping Chanyeol in impossibly tight, Chanyeol will dream about that face. Kyungsoo shivers, overstimulated when Chanyeol leans back to drag him even closer so Chanyeol can hook his arms around Kyunsgoo’s shoulders. 

What does him in is Kyungsoo’s soft, “Chanyeol.” As he pushes away hair sticking to his forehead. He comes deep inside Kyungsoo, pushing in even father to push everything into him. Warm, hot and sweet. His breath heaving as he comes down. Kyungsoo blinks at him, eyes glassy and exhausted. Chanyeol pulls out softly, whispering an apology at how sore Kyungsoo will be in the morning. 

He pulls himself up, reluctantly, walking to the bathroom. Grabs a wet cloth to clean Kyungsoo up. Standing over him on the bed, he fights down his guilt again. Deciding to forget it until the morning. He kisses Kyungsoo’s inner thigh as he cleans him up. Right now, he just wants to enjoy this. 

Mattress shifting again when Chanyeol plops down next to him. He chuckles when he realizes Kyungsoo is asleep. He looks down on Kyungsoo, snoring softly, nose scrunched up cutely. Chanyeol strokes his face, swiping his thumb across Kyungsoo’s lips. He wants to know him. Not because of his curiosity about victors. Nor how beautiful he looked blinking up at Chanyeol and clutching his biceps.

No, he wanted to know the person no one else knew. To be trusted enough, that Kyungsoo isn’t afraid to show him what’s real. Chanyeol drops a kiss on his brow and hopes that Kyungsoo would let him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut in years and I don't hate it. A miracle! If it feels like this fic needs a continuation...that's because it does. When I came up with the THIRD version of this fic, I didn't have enough time to finish what I had plotted. 
> 
> I'm hoping to finish it when work isn't kicking my ass ;_; 
> 
> If you liked it plz drop a comument or just kudos for the lazy (like me).
> 
> You can come yell about delulu chansoo with me on my twitter @doandpark
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
